A Titan Christmas
by Sar-HPfan1
Summary: A Titan Christmas Story of how Two Titans become a couple in less then a couple days. BB/Rae, Slight Star/Rob Cy/Bee couples too. No Flames please don't like the couple don't care I do :D Thanks for reading T to be safeTT belongs to Cartoon Network


So I don't own TT they all belong to DC comics and the like. I don't own any TV shows or songs or whatever either. The story is mine and so is the pome "Did you know?" that's it thanks for reading hope you all like it. Oh and in this story they are all like 18-20 years old.

All was quite in the common room as the Titans hung out. It was December but you couldn't tell by the weather here in Jump City, California. Cyborg sat on the couch reading some car magazine to see what he could do to the T-car next. Starfire was in the kitchen making a dish from her home planet, which caused everyone to shudder. Raven was also on the couch reading one of her many books. The most surprising thing of all was Beast Boy; he sat on the couch not making a noise staring at the TV.

"Looks like the TV has hypnotized BB, anyone got a joke?"

"Oh ha ha Cyborg that was so funny. I'm just tired is all didn't sleep well last night." Beast Boy explained his quite nature today.

"Oh, why didn't you sleep Friend Beast Boy?"

"Ah don't worry about it Star, just had a small nightmare." Raven looked out of the corner of her eye to see Beast Boy's face. Whatever this nightmare was it was so not a small nightmare. Before Raven could question BB on what his nightmare was about the doors hissed open to reveal their fearless leader Robin.

"Hey guys good news."

"Were trading Beast Boy for a dog?" Raven said before she could stop herself. She winced slightly and looked towards Beast Boy. His ears dropped a little but other than that you couldn't tell that this statement had hurt him a little.

"Uh, no we are not. However, we are going on vacation. I just got the clear form the station to take some time off." Robin had to cover his ears as the cheers came at him in full force. "Now here is the deal, I got us this time off from the 16th to the 23rd. That means we have three days before we leave and we need to decide where we are going to go."

"Dude, Sweet we need to go someplace with snow. It's just been too warm this year to get any here. And what's Christmas without a bit of snow?" Beast Boy got a nod of agreement from the rest of the Titans including Raven. With that said everyone got up to go think on their own were they would like to go. However, before anyone could get far Cyborg stopped them.

"Hey guys, I was wondering… um could I invite someone to come with us to the trip? I mean if not that's okay and all…" Cyborg was stopped talking when Robin answered him.

"Yeah Cy, go invite Bee. It would be nice to see her again. You have an hour to decide where you'd like to go."

"Yeah Cy, it would be nice to see your girlfriend again. Just remember… GET A ROOM!" Beast Boy laughed like mad as he ran away. Cyborg was hot on his heels trying to pummel him for teasing him about Bee.

"Well Cyborg kind of deserved to be teased by how much he teases Gar." Everyone stopped and stared at Raven.

"Did you just call him Gar?" Raven looked up wide eyed. She did call him Gar. Where in the world had that come from? Raven stood up once again and walked out of the room to her room. The other departed and began packing for the trip, mostly the essentials were packed and warm clothes due to Beast Boy's request on their being snow. Each Titan was in their room think or doing research. It was almost an hour later when a scream erupted from Starfire's room.

"I have found where we must go for our vacations friends!" As they all arrived to her room they all breathed a sigh of relieve as it looked Star was fine and was not being attacked.

"Where would you like to go Star?" Robin asked as the other looked on. Truth be told, none of the others had any idea where to go.

"I would like to go to the mountains and stay in a cabin. Oh Robin can we please stay in a cabin this year. It would be most Glorious!" Robin looked at the others for any objection when none came he turned back to stay to tell her that going to the mountains was maybe not the best idea. However, one look at Star's eyes and his resolve crumbled and he gave in.

"Alright Star, well go stay in a cabin at the mountains, how about we go to the Rockies?" Everyone nodded at the idea and went to finish packing. "We leave in two days for the Rockies don't worry guys I'll make the reservations for the cabin and everything." Everyone nodded and walked away.

Three days later.

Bee had arrived the night before to be greeted with a big hug from both Cyborg and Star. Early the next morning the Titans were in the T-plane heading towards the Rockies. It didn't take long for them to reach a mountains and Beast Boy to start bouncing in his seat at the sight of snow. Almost as suddenly as he started to bounce he pulled out a book and began to write in it. Raven glance over at him from her book and raised an eyebrow.

'Beast Boy writing where is this world coming to?' Before she went back to reading she looked out the window to see the mountains. She suppressed a gasp at the sight that was before her. The mountains were covered in clouds and snow. It seemed to be storming almost a blizzard like on top. It was beautiful and almost magical. Putting her book down, she gazed at the sight. Soon they began to land the plane. They soon heard a squeal of delight from the ever cheerful Star.

"Friends we have arrived to the mountains and this cute cabin." They all turned to look at the cabin in front of them. It was huge and covered in snow. It was like a mansion styled like a cabin. They all turned to look at Robin.

"What so Batman let me use his cabin for our vacation? This way we can pick our rooms and have our own. He began to walk forward with his bag over his shoulder. "Well come on we can explore the area later, let's get unpacked and eat." They all rushed forward ready for a great vacation in a cabin mansion and snow.

They soon all picked a room that best suited each person. Cyborg picked a rather large empty room so he could set up his recharge equipment. Bee natural picked the room across the hall so she could talk to Cyborg and not have to go far from her room. As of three weeks ago they had been dating and everything was perfect. Raven naturally went for the darkest room in the cabin. Being a creature of darkness made her more comfortable when it was dark. She even saw better when it was dark. Nothing compared to Beast Boy however, he picked a dark room as well but it was dark because of how green it was. The bed was almost the exact same color of his skin. Robin and Star picked the master bed room (now, now stop thinking like that, One; they are still a little young (19) and both waiting for marriage and two don't be gross). Now that they were unpacked Beast Boy raced the two other boys to the kitchen, having the most amazing animal nose ever Beast Boy found it first.

"Please let there be tofu, please, please, YES!" he took out a small package of tofu and began to eat it with fever. "Dude, I'm starved." The others laughed knowing Beast Boy almost always had to eat to satisfy his fast metabolism. Everyone went their separate ways to make their lunch. Soon they were sitting in the living room discussing what they could do that day.

"Well what should we do, it's our vacation and we should do everything we want. I know me and Star want to go into town and shop."

"Well as long as we get to go out in the snow and do you know winter stuff I don't care."

"Well how about we do this, tonight we'll go into town and check it out and get some dinner. From there tomorrow we'll have breakfast and go on a hike. We'll see after that?" They all agreed and got ready to go back out in the cold. Beast Boy was the first to get ready and out the door. When the others came out they laughed Beast Boy was rolling around in his fox form. He stopped and ran over to them and transformed back.

"Hey guys ready to go, I am?" He smiled that big goofy grin and started off to the rental car with the others. They arrived in town and parked in one of the far corners. This town wasn't very big but was a great shopping and park town. They walked around enjoying the sights the sounds and all the Christmas cheer that was in the air. Even Raven was have a great time and allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Dude, this is awesome look at all the fish in here!" They all looked over and saw Beast Boy leaning over the bridge. Before any of the others could say anything Raven spoke up first.

"Beast Boy, be careful you could fall in and get sick." She rushed over and grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Aw, no worries Rae, I would just transform into a fish and get out. No big deal." He said this all with a great big smile on his face. Raven gave a small smile in return and let go of his hand, her emotions screaming inside her head. (Yes this takes place a little after Tokyo and she is able to control her emotions enough to show a little. She won't be able to fully till something else happens.) The others were in shock by this, as Raven and Beast Boy walked ahead of them they hung back to talk.

"Hey Cy, Star did you see that? I think I'm missing something again."

"Yeah, your right they seem to be getting along great. It's not just now though; it's been like this for almost a year."

"Yes, you are right. Friend Beast Boy and Raven have also been hanging out more. I have also caught them both sneaking glances at each other then turning away blushing."

"Do you guys think that maybe they like each other?" Robin asked uncertain.

"Don't know man, could be. I mean it kind of makes sense you know? She's all dark and emotionless, well sort of. He's all bright and goofy and wears his emotions on his sleeve."

"Is that not what you call yin and yang effect?" The other two nodded and rushed to catch up with the two love birds.

"Yeah it is Star, one thing is for sure if they do like each other we have to find out and get them together. Raven deserves some happiness and Beast Boy too." They nodded in agreement all know it would be Star and Bee's job to talk to Raven and Cy and Robin's to talk to Beast Boy.

It was late once they arrived back to the cabin. Star had many bags of clothes and gifts for everyone and was very excited to wrap them for Christmas. The rest all went to get ready for bed and a nice couple hours of TV by the fire that night.

Star and Robin arrived first and started the fire, Cyborg not really needing to change just placed a little sleep hat upon his head and got the popcorn started. Bee arrived next to help Cy in the kitchen.

"So we watching movies tonight or is there something good to watch on TV?"

"Ah Bee, you know there is always something good to watch the week of Christmas. Tonight we'll be watching the red nose deer." (I don't own Rudolph or anything on TV) Bee just laughed and helped Cyborg with the large bowls of popcorn. When they arrived they were only missing one Titan. Raven sitting on the couch reading a book looked up.

"Where's Beast Boy?"

"Right here, sorry was um doing something." Beast Boy explained while putting on hand behind his head blushing slightly.

"Alright now that everyone is here are you guys ready to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" They all nodded in agreement and Raven put her book down and scooted a little closer to the fire Robin had started earlier. Of course the two other couples cuddled under the blankets and Beast Boy spread out on the floor in front of the fire. After the movie they watched two more Christmas classics (your choice my friends) and started off to bed.

It was late and Raven couldn't sleep, but could tell the others were out cold. She got up and walked towards the kitchen hopping a cup of tea would calm her mind and put her to sleep. Once her tea was done she went over to the window and noticed it was snowing still.

'If this keeps up we'll be stuck here till the 26th.' Raven was about to head back to bed when she spotted something out of the corner of her eyes. She picked it up and noticed there was a picture on the last page. It was the mountain right outside the window.

"It's almost an exact copy. I wonder who drew this picture?" Too tired to investigate Raven went to bed. The next day the titans woke early.

"So what are we going to do today guys?" Robin looked around for ideas and his eyes landed on Beast Boy who looked ready to burst. "What is it BB?"

"Could we pretty, pretty please go outside and play in the snow. It stopped really late last night and it's all fresh and fluffy." Beast Boy could hardly keep himself from bursting and shouting it all out. Raven almost laughed at how excited Beast Boy was about the snow.

"Sure, everyone go get ready to go outside today we will have a full day in the snow fun. Tonight we'll do carols and hot chocolate." Everyone did as Robin suggested and got ready. Once again Beast Boy was the first down ready to go out. Once they all arrived Beast Boy was out the door transforming into every snow animal that came to mind. They all laughed and started to run about. They had snowball fights that in the end when Raven joined ended quickly with Raven the victor. Snowmen scattered the yard of many shapes and sizes. Right up front was a snow person like one of the Titans. Starfire was so excited by this she ran to get her camera and set it up for it to take a picture of the Titans and their snow double. Soon almost too soon for Beast Boy the sun started to go down signaling the end of a day in the snow. They all went inside just as it started to snow again.

Once again Beast Boy was the last down from his room but was ready with a Christmas hat on his head ready for the carols to begin. For a while they sang and told stories around the fire. Soon it was late and they retired for the night all except one green Titan. Beast Boy sat in the window sill and drew in his journal again taking in the beauty around him. Soon was taken over by sleep and slept in the window sill.

For the next two days the events of the Titans were joyful even for Raven. She even found herself getting closer to Beast Boy in the last two days. She hasn't felt the need to toss him out the window or even kill him. It was then the other four Titans decided it was time to figure out if they each liked each other.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg will you guys help me get more firewood we are almost out." Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded in agreement and put on their coats for the harsh winter air. They had gotten a slight break in the snow storm they had gotten.

"Yes, and Raven, Bee will you both help me in preparing our dinner for tonight since this is our last night I wish to make a grand dinner." Raven got up sighing not bothering in reminding Star of her last attempt of cooking.

**WITH THE BOYS**

They boys walked into the forest only to stop a couple yards in. Before Beast Boy knew what hit him Cyborg and Robin cornered him against a tree.

"Um, hey guys what's up? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Beast Boy, Robin and I have a few questions to ask you."

"Alright, shoot. I have nothing to hide." Beast Boy almost regretted saying those words for Robin and Cyborg got identical smirks on their faces.

"So BB, you know Raven is like my little sister. She helps me on my car and other vehicles all the time and we are close."

"Yeah and she is as close to a twin sister I'll ever have and I care for her like so. We have a couple questions regarding her. So answer truthfully now because you know Cyborg here can tell when you're lying." Beast Boy shivered at the intense looks they were both giving him and a look of fear crossed his face.

"So BB, do you like Raven?" This to Beast Boy was a dumb question of course he like Raven. She was after all his friend and roommate. What wasn't there to like about her?"

"Oh and Beast Boy before you answer telling us that was a dumb question. Let me clarify for Cyborg. We mean in a romantic way. Do you _like_ her?" Beast Boy gulped however, he could answer this one truthfully and get away with it.

"No, I don't _like_ her." Beast Boy looked up trying to look defiant or something but something in Cyborgs human eye caught his attention and he knew he had been caught.

"He's not lying Rob, but something about the way he said it makes me think we didn't ask the right question."

"You're right Cy, BB do you Love Raven?" Now this was a question Beast Boy wasn't sure he could get out of by lying. He was also pretty sure he couldn't pull a Pinocchio from Shrek either. (Again I do not own Shrek or Pinocchio) Beast Boy sighed knowing he had been caught and he would have to face the teasing sooner or later.

"Yes." Was the simple answer the two got from Beast Boy, he looked away blushing madly waiting for the teasing. Yet, it never came. He chanced a look up to see the two boys grinning like mad. "Um, are you guys alright I thought for sure you'd be teasing me." They both looked at him and smiled.

"Well for your sake I hope she likes you back BB."

"Yeah Beast Boy, I hope so too. Just know me and Cyborg support you on this." Beast Boy looked on in shock then smiled.

"Thanks guys this means a lot to me." With that the boys continued to collect fire wood for the fire that night. When they head the girls scream.

"Titan Boy's GO!"

**WITH THE GIRLS**

The girls entered the kitchen and started to cook. Raven had gotten better since her last attempt but stuck with just cutting things up or peeling.

"Friends, would you like to join me in a game to help pass the time?" Bee caught on to what Star was trying to do and agreed excitedly.

"No, think I'll pass on that Star."

"Nope, sorry Raven but this is a group event and it's two against one. You have to play a game with us." Raven sighed but nodded anyway knowing she was going to regret this.

"Oh Friends, I would like to partake in the game of truth or dare." Bee smiled and once again agreed Raven however, was not as thrilled.

"Star we can't pay truth or dare the boys could be back any second now and really I don't want anyone to get embarrassed by anything asked." Bee however, stopped Ravens victory dance in her head by giving her crushing news.

"Not likely Raven. I heard Cyborg plotting to star another snowball fight and we all know the boys once challenged they won't stop till a victor is named." Raven sigh but nodded in agreement knowing she couldn't win this one.

"I'll go first, Star, Truth or Dare?" Starfire smiled and answer with a Truth big surprise right. "Alright, how long have you liked Robin?" Starfire thought about it carefully for a second before answering.

"I think since the year after I joined the Titans so about five years, I believe." Raven looked on in shock. She had no idea Star had like him for so long.

'Almost as long as I've liked… Stop it!' Raven shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"Bee Truth or Dare?" Bee was not afraid of a dare and chose it almost at once. "Oh ok um, I dare you to, um, OH! Kiss Cyborg when you next see him." Bee blushed but nodded in agreement.

"Alright Raven, Truth or Dare?" Raven weighed her options carefully so far the question had been about the boys. Based on that she could choose Dare and be dared to do something really embarrassing to one said boy, or if she picked Truth could be forced to answer who she liked. Raven picked the lesser of two evils.

"Truth" Bee smiled and began to think of a good Truth question.

"Alright, Raven do you like someone on the Titan team?" Raven blushed and looked away but nodded her head slightly. Bee and Star screamed and all thoughts of the game were whipped from the two girl's minds.

"Oh Friend Raven, this is most glorious. Please is this boy you like is he and honorary Titan or is he one of the main Titans?" Raven blushed even harder and answered in nothing more than a slight whisper.

"One of the main titans." It was Bee's turn to pry information out of Raven.

"So Raven is he funny? I mean three of them are funny so you can't really tell which one you're talking about now." Raven again nodded her head blushing even harder. Starfire was curious now.

"Raven, forgive me for asking but why have you not blown anything up yet?" Raven snapped her head around, and notice it was indeed true nothing had blown up. A small smile graced her lips.

"Because Star, I'm in love and I'm Balanced." Both girls screamed so load the boys heard it in the woods. No more than a couple seconds later all three boys burst through the back door looking around for the danger. Raven thinking fast cast a blue light on her hands and graved Bee's hand.

"Report, what happened? Where's the danger?" Robin was very confused everything seemed normal.

"Nothing's wrong Robin. Bee just burnt her hand on the stove and startled Star. Nothing to worry about, now go back to getting the wood for the fire tonight we may need a lot if we get snowed in." The boys looked on a little startled but shrugged their shoulders and walked out. Beast Boy turned to look back just once just in time to see Raven smile softly and blush a little.

'I wonder what she was blushing about?' Beast Boy turned and ran after the guys shouting wait up.

"So Raven, girl you just have to tell me who you love." Raven swung around almost giving herself whiplash.

"What? I…" Raven stuttered and began to look around wildly.

"Now Friend Raven you must do the sharing. It would be good for you to open up about it. I don't wish to have a repeat of the house of hunted." Raven sigh knowing she was defeated and looked around making sure no one was around other than the girls.

"Okay but you have to promise you won't tell him. I mean really promise. I know he can't like me back because let's face it I'm not very nice to him." The girls all nodded in agreement and waited, holding their breathes, for Raven to tell them. "It's, Beast Boy." Raven's blush was so hard her face turned red as an apple. The girls covered their mouths to muffle the scream this time not wanting the boys to come rushing back.

"Oh Friend Raven, this is most wonderful. We must find out if he likes you and if he does then you can do the dating like boyfriend Robin and I." Raven shook her head no on this comment and Star looked confused.

"No Star, I don't want to know if he likes me back. I mean, it would be great to know if he did like me but it would be awful to know he doesn't and to know what he really thinks of me. No, I don't want to know, there's no pain in not knowing." Bee and Star nodded their heads now feeling a little guilty know the boys were trying to figure out if BB like her or not. The girls went back to cooking the dinner for the night when it began to snow again.

"Friend Bee I hope Friend Beast Boy likes Friend Raven. I really do."

"Me too Star me too."

Things passed without any trouble during Dinner. Robin had ordered everyone to bed early because of the early morning they have the next day. The others went without complaint to bed doing the usual nightly rituals. Beast Boy being more nocturnal then the others was still up several hours later. He was drawing again in the window sill dreaming of a little demon. Beast Boy laughed at how ridicules it was that she was a demon by powers but an angel in his eyes. He tore out what he was drawing and threw it away and drew what was in his mind right now. An angel with dark wings, but not just any old angel he drew his angel.

A couple hours later Raven lay in bed tossing and turning. Her mind was plagued with questions about Beast Boy and if he liked her or not. Deciding that it was going to be impossible to go to sleep for the time being got up to once again get tea to calm her mind. Raven walked down the hall at a brisk but quite passing knowing any sound would alert Beast Boy to her prowling. She smiled slightly at the choice of words her mind took in what she was doing. Prowling, such an animal thing to do, reminding her once again of Beast Boy and his powers. Raven got to the kitchen and started the kettle taking it of just before it whistled.

Still being too awake to go back to bed Raven went to go sit in the window sill. She sat down only to jump back up in surprise at how hard the seat was. Looking down she noticed the hard back cover of a journal of some sorts. Raven knowing it wasn't right but curious on whose book it was opened it.

"Dear well whoever reads this one day I guess. I think I found a home after all this time. Today I met a metal man named Cyborg he was so cool! An orange girl named Starfire; I mean orange, orange skin too makes me feel almost normal. This total normal guy, like he has no powers at all other than being really smart and can totally kick butt with is Kong Fu... He's pretty awesome he started this little group after we finally saved Starfire from the, whatever those things were. I wished a paid more attention to those creatures maybe I can turn into them or something." Raven felt a little sad this was the first page of Beast Boy's journal and he's talked about everyone but her so far. "Then there is this other girl, her name you ask, Raven. What a wicked name dude. She has the coolest powers they are all dark and creepy totally fits her. I mean she herself is a little creepy but also very pretty. Anyway, they have started a new team here in Jump City called The Teen Titans." Raven looked on it was interesting to say the least that BB held such a thing. Flipping though she noticed he didn't write in it often just when something big happens. She was shocked to find that he really did like her as a person in some of his entree's never really saying he might actually love her.

She turned the pages looking through when she noticed on entry was not on the left margin but in the middle.

"A pome?" Raven stopped and went back to the page. It was indeed a pome and written by Beast Boy.

"I don't know why but I seem to like writing pomes like this. Maybe that's because my mom always did.

Did you know?

Did you know that I'm not as strong as I make you believe?

Did you know that I'm still a young child inside?

Did you know I hide behind a mask to hide all the pain inside?

Did you know I'm not as dumb as I make you think I am?

Did you know that I graduated High School at 13?

Did you know before I came here I was in college before I came here?

Did you know I'm still scared of being alone?

Did you know I've been alone for so long I'm nearly empty inside?

Did you know that I'm not just an animal I'm human too?

What I didn't know was I was a Beast inside.

Nothing but a beast in the end I guess. Doomed to be green, doomed to be broken, doomed to be alone in this world, and yet, I put on this mask for them and her pretending I'm not dead inside."

Raven was shocked this told you about him in small ways. She had no idea he thought of himself as a beast. It was like he's begging someone to know him and to set him free but at the same time not wanting to let anyone know. She put the book down the journal and saw another book, a binder to be exact, on the floor. Picking it up Raven again knew it was Beast Boy's and opened it. It held drawings, some of the most amazing drawings she had ever seen. There was a painting of what only could be the African sky as the sun set. The animals a crossed it were beautiful, the savanna grass looked to sway in the wind. The colors blended and danced across the page. The next picture was of a mountain, again at sunset, but this mountain was strange it was completely flat on top. It was beautiful with the purple light and patterns of shadows. The caption read Cape Town, Africa, Flat Top Mountain. Next was the finished picture of the Mountain just outside the window. It was only a sketch but it was still beautiful, capturing every hill, slope, and shadow. The following five pages held sketches or color pencil drawings of roses, lilies, and Indian paintbrushes. There was only five pictures left in the book, and so far the pictures took her breath away.

The next picture was of a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and very tan skin around the age Beast Boy was now, 18, sitting with a male lion and cubs. It was shocking to see, she wondered who this person was. The next picture was of a man and woman, with dark blonde hair. The man had green eyes and the woman blue. This drawing had a photograph with it, the only difference between this photo and drawing was the photo had a little boy with white blonde hair and blue eyes. This child looked like a younger version of the boy and lion. She flipped to the next page and gasped at what she saw. It was Beast Boy and the Beast facing off, standing face to face, both with a look of pure hatred in their eyes, both looking ready to kill. This scared her a little bit, but continued to turn the page. The next picture was a set of eyes, very expressive eyes. But that wasn't what shocked her; they were violet eyes, her own eyes staring back at her from the page.

'Is this what Beast Boy sees when he looks into my eyes? Every emotion I won't portray on my face, even though I can now, show emotion.' Raven looked at it a few moments longer before she started to turn the page to see the final picture. However, before she could she heard a noise. She was taken out of her state of wonder and put into one of fear. She closed the book with a slight thump and put it back where she found it and teleported away. Beast Boy walked into the room and took a deep breath.

"Well Raven was here not long ago, I hope she didn't see those." Beast Boy walked over to the two books and picked them up. He could smell her sent on them and grew a little worried. He opened them to find nothing wrong with the journal or pictures. Smiling to himself he took them back to his room.

The next morning the Titans awoke to find were snowed in.

"Cyborg, is there any way to get the T-ship out of the snow?"

"No way Rob, it's stuck in there good. I think we'll be stuck here over Christmas." Everyone looked around the fresh snow covering everything including their Snow Titans. Raven went to use her powers to move the snow out of the way of the ship but only buried it more. Sighing in defeat the titans returned inside to figure out what to do.

"Well Batman was going to come here for Christmas today, but there is no way he is getting her now, nor are we getting out. So we'll just have to stay and celebrate Christmas here." Robin gave a soft smile to everyone and got up. "I'm going to go check the food storage to make sure we have enough food to last us a couple days."

"Oh Boyfriend Robin I shall go with you." With that said the left the room to the back kitchen. Cyborg stood up and reached for Bee's hand, which she gladly took.

"Bee and I will make sure we have power while we are here. Bee you have your stingers with you right?"

"Of course, I've kept them charge while we've been here. Oh I see since they are charging we can plug them into the generator if we lose power. That's pretty good Sparky." They left leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone. Beast Boy stood and started to leave the room.

"Well I suppose you'd like to meditate right now, I'll go make sure we have enough firewood for the next couple days and fresh water." Raven was a little shocked at this but knew he had matured since they were kids so it wasn't too much of a shock.

"Yes I would like to meditate. I'll see you soon?" Beast Boy turned around at the question with a look of surprise on his face. It passed quickly however, and turned into a smile.

"Yeah see you soon Rae." With that he walked out the door into the cold snow and air.

The day passed quickly with everyone doing their part to make sure they had supplies for the next couple days. Beast Boy returned to the house as a snow leopard scaring everyone a little with the paw prints outside. He got a good laugh at that saying if there was an animal that was dangerous outside he would have smelled it and chased it off. They all looked at him funny causing him to sigh.

"We'll I guess we still don't know a lot about each other do we? Okay so here is the deal guys, we tell each other how we got to be what we are today. We'll Raven I guess we already know about why you are. But if you want to tell us anything I'd love to hear it." Raven pulled her hood up but nodded. The Boys grinned knowing why BB said what he did, the girls giggling slightly at Raven for pulling her hood up to hid her blush. They all agreed, Cyborg went first, next Bee soon followed by Starfire and Robin. Raven only told them about her mother and how she came to be. They were all shocked and hugged her close; she gave them all a small but true smile and turned to Beast Boy. He sighed again but told them about his past and how he got his powers.

"You see my powers work like this. I can, as you know, transform into any animal in this world or any other. Past animal or current as long as you have a picture of it and a little description on how it lives I can transform into it. However, the serum not only gave me this power to transform but as a human I have all the senses of an animal as well. My sight, smell, even taste is more developed. Also animals can sense danger so I can sense it too." They all looked on amazed at this.

"So what you are saying BB, is all those times you pushed one of us out of the way or jumped in the way or heck even told a joke to get all our attention was because you knew something bad was going to happen." Beast Boy nodded his head to Robin and looked up at him seeing the flashback in his eyes. Robin and the others were thinking back to all those times Beast Boy came out of nowhere to protect them when danger seemed less likely to strike. The times when his joke either made them fall over or run at him to pummel him had saved their lives. Beast Boy looked up at the clock.

"Hey guys I think it's time for bed, oh and Merry Christmas." With that he left the room leaving the rest to look after him. They all soon followed him out the door to bed. The next day was filled with everyone doing something to get ready for the Christmas dinner, the girls in the kitchen cooking food and baking goods. Raven loved to bake it was something she was great at. The boys had gone out and cut a tree down to set up in the living room. They found ornaments in the attic and put them up. By the time everything was done dinner was ready and was dark. They all sat to eat the dinner the girls prepared and told stories of Christmas past.

Later that evening the titans were sitting around the fire, the power had just gone out.

"Thank goodness the power lasted till after dinner was done. Too bad my stingers didn't last long" The others looked at Bee and told it was alright that they most likely only had to wait a little longer before they could dig the rest of the plane out. It was a sight to see the couples cuddled up staying warm under some blankets. Cyborg being made of metal on most parts had a blanket between him and Bee but still had his arm around her. One of Bee's stingers would be used to charge him that night. Robin and Star close together with a blanket tight around them. Raven sat close to the fire with a blanket draped around her shoulders reading a book next to the fire. Beast Boy was nowhere in sight till he walked in with ten frames in his hands. They all looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Hey guys, guess you're wondering what this is, huh?" he chuckled as they all nodded. "Well you see I've been working on your Christmas presents all year and hadn't quite finished them yet when we left so I've been working on them here and there. He handed two frames to each person. One frame held a drawing in full color of the team including Bee in the group. The next picture was each Titan with their other in it. Cy and Bee in one drawing, Star and Robin in the other drawing. Raven looked at her drawings. It was her in different ways like meditating, standing there, using her powers, even laughing. They all thanked Beast Boy and went to bed.

Beast Boy got up no more than an hour after everyone went to bed. Hearing that they were all asleep he went to the kitchen got some milk and sat in the windowsill. He was so absorbed in looking out the window he didn't hear someone walking up to him. Raven was standing there looking at Beast Boy. She had come to terms long ago she had a crush on Beast Boy but never thought that she would want something more. Finally Raven made herself known to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy jumped a little and turned to look at Raven.

"Hey Rae, what's up?" He looked a little nervous but happy she was there.

"I just felt you out of bed and came to see what was wrong or right, whatever it may be." She blushed slightly and tried to hide it by turning away, yet BB saw it.

"Hey Rae your blushing, it's cute. As for me nothing is wrong I'm just enjoying the last night in the snow. Did you like your drawings?" Raven nodded and took a deep breath she wanted to ask him about that pome he had written.

"Beast Boy, um, I wanted to tell you I found your journal and your binder with pictures. I was wondering about a few things. First that last page in your drawing binder, what was it?" Beast Boy took a deep breath and slowly answered.

"I was trying to perfect your smile. I see it so little it's hard to draw just right. I think I got it though, well close anyway. Do you want to see it?" Raven nodded as BB took out the binder from behind his pillow. Raven joined him on the windowsills other side and took the binder. She opened it to the last page and gasped. It was indeed nearly a perfect recreation of her smile. She looked up at Beast Boy and gave him a near identical small smile as the one on the page. He smiled and looked up into Raven's eyes. "Seems I got the smile just right, still nowhere near as good as the real thing, what was your other question Rae?"

"Oh, it's about that pome you made. It was interesting; I was wondering if you were talking about yourself?" Beast Boy looked up at Raven and smiled slightly.

"Yes it was about me. I know what you're thinking, and most would in your position in knowing me. I'm the odd ball the goof off, how in the world is he a high school graduate." As he said this he opened the journal to the back and pulled out a picture. The picture was of Beast Boy and the Doom Patrol, now that wasn't odd in itself since he had many pictures like that. This one was odd because Beast Boy was in a Red cap and gown holding a diploma. He had indeed graduated from high school.

"Beast Boy this is the year before I met you. Wow, I would never have guessed." He handed her another picture this one on his first day at the University.

"It was soon after that I told Rita I wasn't ready for college. That I just wanted to help fight crime for a while. She understood, but the others didn't like the idea as much. I left and for a while I lived on my own. I had been living on the streets for about two months before I met you guys and we started this whole gig." Raven looked at him again and told him exactly what was on her mind.

"Beast Boy, you should have told us about all this. I mean you're a freaking genius and you hide it from us all for five years. How in the world did you do that? It would have killed me to pretend to be someone else all the time. Also for the record you're right you're not just an animal you're human too, and the Beast is part of you. It's good to have the Beast he helped make you who you are now, and I like you." Raven stopped and took a deep breath, she had just admitted she liked Beast Boy, to Beast Boy she could only hope he either thought she like him as a friend or was truly smart enough to find out she meant really liked him and returned her feelings.

"Your right Rae I did hide that I was smart, but everything I've done the last five years, the jokes and goofing off, that was really me. I'm not pretending to be someone else just dumbing down a little bit." Beast Boy took a deep breath and looked out the window again.

'You can do this BB; just tell her how you feel. Do it now, she basically admitted she liked you too so just do it.' Beast Boy looked back to her eyes and found courage to tell her.

"Raven, I like you a lot. I mean I think I like you more than a friend, and have for a long time now. I think it started that first time I went into your mind. Since then a general friendship grew more and more for me. What I mean to say Raven is, in the past two years this crush has turned into something I know you can't accept. Raven, I… I love you." Beast Boy closed his eyes waiting for the 'I'm sorry I can't love you back.' Or being thrown out the window, something but not what happened next.

"I love you too, Gar." Raven leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. It was Raven's turn to close her eyes waiting for something to blow up and break. Nothing happened causing them both to snap their eyes open to look around. Beast Boy and Raven's eyes locked once more causing them to smile.

"Nothing broke, Sweet. Rae why do you think that is?" Raven shook her head and answered with she didn't know but didn't really care. Beast Boy nodded and leaned in and captured her lips again in a sweet kiss. As they separated they heard someone clearing their throat. They both whipped around to see the rest of the Titans standing there. Raven and Beast Boy blushed and turned to look away from the others and each other.

"I think I can answer this one. Raven when you felt like this before you were with the dragon guy right? Well then you felt whole complete and your powers were under your control. It was a missing piece that's all you needed." Robin looked to the others to hear an argument to his conclusion and heard none. Raven looked back and silently asked why they were all down here.

"Well little lady. Star here came down to get a drink of water and saw you too. Now we all knew BB here like you and well Bee and Star found out you liked him. We have been plotting to get you two together for a while now and were going to put our plan into action, after we told everyone Bee was staying in Jump with us, but you all beat us to it." Raven smiled softly at her friends. A comfortable silence came over the Titans as they came to stand by the window. Not long they all said there good byes of Merry Christmas and good nights before sleeping again for the night waiting for morning to come. Beast Boy and Raven took each other hand and started to walk back to their rooms when a light came over them. When the light faded Raven stood in white, and Beast Boy had white Raven on his forearm. They turned to smile at each other knowing they would never be apart. As the door closed to Ravens room they shared one of many kisses and I love you s' to come.

**Five years later (BB/Rae are around 23)**

The Titans (now including Bee) sat at the couch as Raven walked in. Her white cloak flowed behind her as she walked quickly to Beast Boy's side, and kneel to speak in his ear. His eyes widened and looked into her eyes trying to see if this was some sort of joke. When he saw no humor in her eyes he smiled and passed out. They all looked at them and she just smiled and waited for her husband to wake up from the shock. When he finally did he gave her a questioning looked and she nodded wanted to shock him one more time after he told the rest. Beast Boy got up and walked around the coffee table and stood before the TV. Turning to face the rest of the Titans he had a look of seriousness that unnerved them all.

"What is wrong friend Beast Boy?" Star was a little concerned but sigh in relieve has BB's smile came back tenfold.

"Nothing wrong, unless you count me being a daddy as being wrong, Rae and I are going to have a baby!" He was so excited he didn't see Raven stand up and touch his arm. He stopped jumping at once and looked at her. "This is great isn't it Rae?" She smiled at him even after all these years he still acted like a child, yet the rest knew about his brains he used them a lot more now.

"Gar, we are not having a baby." He looked at her confused for a second, the rest did as well. Getting ready to enjoy what this effect was going to have she smiled softly. "We are having three babies, triplets." At this news they all fell over, out cold by the shocking news.

"Guess I better start redesigning the Tower then. We are going to need a lot more room." They all nodded in agreement and set to work making plans for the new big family they were all planning on making.


End file.
